Of Pranks and Love
by PrincessBite-Me
Summary: "It had taken 1 canary cream, 2 color changing hair and skin spells, 3 vision changing spells, and 12 exploding wands to finally push Draco Malfoy past his limit." Fred/George/Draco pairing that means twincest but in a fluffy way.
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: They are all in the story blurb. If you ignored them then that is your fault.

**Of Pranks and Love**

Chapter 1: It begins

It had taken 1 canary cream, 2 color changing hair and skin spells, 3 vision changing spells, and 12 exploding wands to finally push Draco Malfoy past his limit. Enough was enough! After potions class he cornered Fred and George in a rarely used hallway, while they were setting up a prank for Filch to set off. Two quick binding spells later Draco had his captives neatly tied up and he was ready for some explanations.

"What the hell are you two trying to do?" Draco demanded trying hard to maintain his temper. After all a Malfoy would never lose his temper.

"Hey George, do you reckon he thinks those pranks were ours?" asked Fred playfully, all the while trying to keep a straight face.

"Why Fred I do believe you are right. Although I have no idea why" replied George in the same mischievous manner.

"How could he possibly believe that we were the ones who changed his hair that delightful shade of fuchsia last Wednesday?" Said Fred.

"Or that we were the ones who switched his wand with one of Zonko's Amazing Exploding wands in transfiguration on Monday." taunted George.

"Or that we replaced all the tarts on the Slytherin dessert plate last Thursday to Canary Creams? Now that doesn't sound like something we would do, does it?" Fred asked.

"Enough" Draco shouted, finally losing his temper "I know it was you two and I demand that you tell me why!"

"Why?" mimicked the twins at the same time. Then they both exchanged impish grins with one another.

"Why that's easy." Said Fred mischievously. All of the sudden Draco felt his wand fly out of his hand and he spun around to watch it land with a clatter two feet behind him in the corridor.

"You see my dear Draco" Grinned George, mysteriously untied.

"We've been watching you for some time now" Continued Fred, also untied. Both of the twins were taking predatory steps towards the now uncharacteristically nervous Draco as he backed down the hallway.

"And we have come to the unanimous"

"And indisputable conclusion"

"That we should"

"And will"

"Date You!" finished both of the twins with huge grins. For a moment everything was still as Draco processed what they were saying. Then it finally dawned on him and his first instinct was to turn and run. So that what the great Draco Malfoy did. Well, or at least tried to do. Before he even took his first step in flight he was yanked back into the strong arms of one of the twins and his lips were met with the lips of the other.

Then everything became slightly overwhelming for Draco. He was being kissed by first one twin and then he was turned around in their arms to kiss the other. Then suddenly it all stopped and he was released quite suddenly by the both of them.

Still disoriented he slowly turned to find out why the twins had stopped so suddenly, only to find one very unhappy Severus Snape.

"What _Exactly_ are you three doing out here in the halls" Snape drawled with a slight edge to his voice "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Why I do believe that was where we were headed, wasn't it George?" Said Fred mischievously.

"Quite right you are Fred, so we'll just be on our way now professor." Said George with a wink to Draco, as he and Fred turned on their heels and started down the hall.

This of course left Draco with Snape, which was rather embarrassing considering what had just happened. Godfather or not Draco did NOT want to try and explain this.

"Severus, I…" started Draco, trying to come up with a hasty excuse.

"I do not want to hear about your dating life Draco. Now get back to class" Interrupted Severus.

"Yes Sir" responded Draco and he turned, in the opposite direction of the twins, and fled down the hall. He had a lot to think about.

Later that evening found Draco on the Quidditch pitch for practice. And since Malfoy's were never late, Draco was an hour early. This placed him rather conveniently for the twins' next advance.

While Draco was changing into his practice uniform he was thinking furiously over the 'incident', which is what he had decided to call the phenomenon that had happened earlier in the day with the Weasley twins.

'_What the HELL was that' _was the first thing that came to Draco's mind, with the next thought being _'Why me? Out of everyone in Hogwarts why did they single me out?'_

The whole 'incident' was rather confusing for the Slytherin. He had never really interacted with the Weasley's before, beyond that of fighting with Potter's friend, Ronald, of course. He knew their reputation though. The most prominent and successful pranksters in all of Hogwarts history. They were notoriously mischievous and extremely sly. It was said that they even managed to pull a prank on the ghost of Nearly-Headless Nick, but no one knew what it was and the ghost wasn't saying.

Of course Draco knew of the Weasley clan, and although it was rumored that Draco despised all of the Weasley's, he really only disliked Ronald and the youngest girl. He disliked Ronald more for his utter lack of composure in situations as well as his extremely volatile temper, rather than his family name and status. Both of those traits would have been seen as a downright disgrace to the Malfoy name. A Malfoy was to be composed at all times, with his temper held tightly behind his public mask. Malfoy's did not disgrace themselves in front of anyone. As for the youngest Weasley, he merely disliked her on principal because she was dating Potter.

All of this brought up the question yet again of _'Why me?'_, and while Malfoy was musing on this question he missed the entrance of two others into the changing room. The two newcomers were no other then the twins Draco was currently arguing with himself over and they knew a golden opportunity when they saw one.

Without making a sound they slunk up on either side of the thinking Malfoy. There they paused a minute before grabbing him together. With a twin on each side, Draco suddenly found himself engulfed in an enormous bear hug. He panicked for a few seconds and almost managed to grab his wand off the bench, before realizing who had a hold of him.

"You look so cute when you think too hard" joked George.

"If you had thought any harder I'm sure we would have seen smoke billowing from your ears" laughed Fred, quickly placing a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"What are you doing? Let me go" Draco said as he struggled to get free.

"We never got an answer to our proposal earlier today" stated Fred "as you know we were so rudely interrupted by Snape."

"What proposal?"

"We did ask you to date us you know, and as gentleman we would like a response" George said trying to act aristocratic, as he and Fred released Draco from their hug, "So we decided to track you down."

"Oh" said Draco rather dumbfounded "Wait you didn't ask me to date you! You just said that you were going to!"

"Oh how rude of us Fred! We should have been politer to Mr. Malfoy." Said George, acting horrified at their previous behavior.

"I do believe you are right George" Fred said while trying to imitate George's aristocratic manner "I suppose we should ask him properly."

"Quite right"

"Draco Malfoy" started the twins together turning to face Draco directly "Will you do us the honor of going on a date with us?"

Draco could only stare for a moment before he composed himself "I...". For once in Draco Malfoy's life he was completely speechless. He knew that his response should have been an immediate no, but he had to admit that he was intrigued by these twins. They definitely weren't what he had expected and a deeper, more adventurous part of him wanted to see what it would be like to have a relationship with them. That more adventurous side of Draco was the one that made him hesitate. In all honesty Draco was not sure if he wanted to find out more about the twins or not but that deeper part of him at least wanted to give it a try.

Then the Twins, being as impatient as they are, decided to tease Draco just a little bit more. Draco found himself once again pulled from his thoughts abruptly, but this time it was because George had pushed him down to straddle Fred's lap on the bench. Draco's attention was now fully focused on Fred's mouth which was now just centimeters away from his own. And without any though he found himself being drawing closer until he ended up in a kiss with Fred. It was a sweet, chaste kiss and it lasted only a second before Draco was pulled towards George for another kiss. The second kiss had more fire behind it but it was just as sweet and Draco was almost lost in it until his senses returned and he pulled back, abruptly breaking the kiss.

The three of them sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, but was merely a second, before Draco leapt off of Fred's lap and ran out of the room and across the quidditch patch as fast as his legs would go.

The twins watched him go bemused. They then looked at each other and through unspoken communication got up to leave.

"I think we may have panicked him George" said Fred with a slight worry edging his voice.

"Not at all Fred" Replied George with a smile "We just gave him something to think about."

AN- So this is a new story. Please be nice. Review. The whole shebang. =P also if my fluff/whatever else sucks I apologize, but this is mostly for my enjoyment so all of you haters can suck it. Mmkay? Also if there are errors you can point them out if you'd like or you can ignore them. Whichever floats your boat.

Thanks, Sam

No but seriously, please review if you like it and want me to continue =D


	2. Fights and Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: They are all in the story blurb. If you ignored them then that is your fault.

**Chapter 2: Fights and Healing**

It had been five days since Draco's last encounter with the Weasley twins, and Draco still wasn't quite sure what to do. He was grateful for the space though. He was still quite embarrassed by the way that he had fled from their kisses.

While he was eternally grateful that he didn't have to see the twins and explain why he had run, he was also nervous that they were leaving him alone because they had lost interest, or worse they had been playing with his emotions all along. Draco wasn't sure what he would do if either of those options were the case so he tried not to think too hard about it. Of course that just made him think all the harder about the situation.

While heading back to the Slytherin dormitory one evening, he was thinking particularly hard about the twins. So hard in fact that he didn't notice Ronald Weasley sneaking up on him from behind. Until it was too late of course.

Ronald caught Draco up in a binding spell before he was able to get to his wand.

"What are you doing out an about at this hour, Malfoy?" taunted Ron "Sending letters to all your death eater friends?"

This was a game of sorts that he and Ronald became caught up in quite often when Potter wasn't around. One would start taunting the other and they would yell back and forth till one of them roughed the other up a bit and then they went their separate ways. But Tonight Draco was in no mood for such games, for his mind had pretty much convinced him that this Weasley's twin brothers had just been toying with him and that, to put it bluntly, pissed Draco off.

"No Weasel, I was out trying to figure out how ugly your children would be if you and Granger finally decided to fuck." Yes this was terribly vulgar for a Malfoy but like it was stated earlier, Draco was pissed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Screamed Ron. He flicked his wand which caused Draco, who was still under the binding spell, to be flung into one of the corridors walls, hard.

"Are you deaf Weasel? I was talking about you're ugly, mudblood friend." Draco yelled back. A small part of his brain was telling him that he may be going too far, but Draco decided not to listen to it. He was pushing all of his anger at the twins into his words and then flinging it at Ronald. That was a very bad choice.

Second after the words left Draco's mouth he felt a fist slam into his face. And then another and another. Until he felt blood well up from his lip and a cut above his eye. Ron's temper had flared up so suddenly and ferociously he'd forgotten that he had his wand and he decided to use brute force instead. He punched Draco in the face multiple times and then stood up and kicked him ferociously in the side. Again and Again. Before realizing he had his wand.

Just as he was about to cast a nasty cutting curse, his wand was ripped from his grasp. Ron whirled around to see Fred and George angrier then he'd ever seen them before in his life.

"What are you _doing_?" George hissed almost at a whisper.

"I- He- Draco insulted Hermione!" stuttered Ron, slightly afraid of the mad looks in his brother's eyes "What's it matter to you anyways. He's just a greasy git!"

"Don't. ever. Touch. Him. Again. Ron." George ground out between his clenched teeth. "Am. I. Understood?"

"Fine then, I don't know what you're so bloody mad about George. It's just Malfoy." Said Ron "Gimme back my wand and I'll go." George shoved the wand he had taken back at his younger brother and watched him retreat.

While George had been dealing with Ron, Fred had rushed over to Draco. He undid the binding spell and began to look the younger man over. When he gently brushed the silver gold locks from Draco's face to get a better look, Draco groaned and batted his hand away.

"Leave me alone" He groaned through his sore lips as he tried to sit up, "I don't need your help."

"What are you talking about Draco? Of course you do. Let me see." said Fred gently "What's wrong?"

"Leave be!" yelled Draco as he batted away Fred's persistent hands "You two were just messing with me all along and I don't need any more crap from you!"

"Draco! Will you stop! And what are you talking about? Messing with you how?"

"You never really cared about me. You were just playing another one of your stupid pranks. Well good riddance! I don't need you!" cried Draco as he tried to stand up using the wall for support. Unfortunately after all the stress his body had endured during the beating his legs had no more energy to support him. His legs gave out the minute he uttered the last words of his rant and he realized the ground was coming up towards him fast.

And Draco would have had a rather painful encounter with the floor if it weren't for George who had caught him just in time.

"I don't know what you are talking about Draco but it is apparent that you are not ok. So we're going to get you fixed up and then you can tell us what the hell you are talking about." Said George shifting Draco so that he ended up cradled in George's arms.

At this point Draco had no more energy to argue and he just let his bruised face rest against George's chest. When he didn't hear anymore arguments, George set off down the hall with Fred matching pace next to him.

"Where are we headed George?" asked Fred trying to keep his voice down and not disturb Draco who seemed to be dozing.

"I was thinking that the Room of Requirements would be most suited to our current situation." replied George. Fred nodded and they continued on their way.

Once they reached the Room of Requirements Fred did what was required and they entered into what appeared a small suite of rooms. Inside the door was a sitting room with a fireplace that was already ablaze. In the back of the sitting room were two doors: one of which was open to a bedroom and the other which lead to a bathroom that Fred discovered upon further exploration.

George placed the still napping Draco on the sofa in front of the fireplace, while Fred retrieved potions and Band-Aids from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He brought his findings to the sofa where both he and George settled on the floor to fix up Draco.

After a gentle inspection on the part of Fred and a quick injury scan through the use of George's wand they found that Draco's injuries were mostly minor things that they could heal without assistance. There were a couple broken and fractured ribs, lots of bruising to his chest, legs, and stomach and several bruises and cuts on his face. While Fred set to work healing and bandaging Draco's face, George worked on healing the broken ribs. The twins themselves had been in many fights in their lives and they had picked up quite a few useful healing spells and charms along the way.

When George was done the twins proceeded to rub a bruise balm on Draco's chest, stomach, and legs. When that was all through and Fred had healed up most of the cuts and larger bruises on Draco's face, the twins redressed Draco in a set of flannel Pajama pants that the room had helpfully provided and then they eased him into bed and gave him a mild pain potion. Then George and Fred both undressed, pulled on the other sets of pajama pants and climbed in on either side of Draco.

Fred curled up on his right and George threw an arm over the both of them and they all drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

AN- I got one review =P oh well. Also Draco seems to be very mean to Ron but I wanted to keep some of his past nastiness. Of course then he ends up being an emotional mess later on but whatever. I'm also sorry for any errors you encountered. Please Review.


	3. An Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: They are all in the story blurb. If you ignored them then that is your fault.

**Chapter 3: An Understanding**

Draco woke slowly. He shifted slightly and realized he was sandwiched between two warm bodies. His half asleep mind did not register this as odd though. Draco was sorely tempted to just snuggle deeper into the warmth and fall back asleep. And just as he was about to do just that a ray of sunlight fell across his face from the window next to the bed.

'_Wait…window? The dungeons don't have windows!'_ Draco's mind kicked itself into full gear as he sat up abruptly. The speed of the motion made Draco's sore body scream in pain and Draco whimpered a little bit before falling back against the pillow.

Of course Draco's sudden motion had awoken the twins who were twined around him and they too sat up sharply. Not noticing anything in particular that should be disturbing their sleep on a Saturday morning they both laid back down. George curled around Draco once more and fell back asleep while Fred looked over Draco to make sure he was ok.

"How do you feel" asked Fred softly as to not reawaken his brother.

"I hurt" whimpered Draco "It's like every part of my body is on fire!"

"Hmm it's just the aftereffects of your beating and subsequent healing. Here drink this." Fred handed Draco a numbing potion and helped him sit up enough to drink it. "That better?"

Draco nodded with heavy eyes as the new potion took effect in his system. He rolled on his side so he was facing Fred and drifted off again. Seeing this, Fred also followed suite and pulled Draco close to keep him near as he drifted back into oblivion.

When Draco awoke again he felt much better. His bones no longer ached and he realized that he was still being held between the twins. He snuggled into their warmth and began to ponder his predicament again.

'_Why would they help me if they were just playing a prank on me' _mused Draco thoughtfully_ 'Does this mean they really do care?'_

'_But then they just disappeared for five days without so much as a how-to-do. They obviously decided they wanted nothing to do with me.' _Argued one side of Draco's mind.

"_But they did save you from Ronald's beating. And he's their brother." _Argued Draco's other half. _"You must mean something for them to spend time taking care of you. After all they could have just left you there to help yourself."_

" _But why do they even care!" _

"_They like you Draco just except it and move on"_

"_BUT WHY DO THEY EVEN CARE!"_

"_I don't know but maybe if you just asked they would tell you"_

"_That doesn't seem like a very solid plan. Haven't you got anything better?" _

"_Nope that seems to be your best bet. Either that or you can try to sneak out while they are asleep but you know they'll just track you down anyways. Just give it a try."_

"_I guess I can try this relationship and if it doesn't work then I can always break it off right?"_

"_Right. Now have you reached a decision?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Good"_

Draco didn't notice that as the two sides of his brain argued George had woken up and was staring at him with a smile. Draco did notice, however, when George placed a gentle peck on his lips.

"What did we say about you thinking too hard?" teased George "We wouldn't want your brain to explode."

"I was just thinking about this" mumbled Draco gesturing at himself and the other two bed occupants.

"What is there to think about that had you so engrossed?" questioned George.

"Draco wanted to sink into the bed and never come out again but he needed to know. "Why do you even care about me?" he whispered.

"Oh Draco you don't even realize do you? Hold on I think Fred should hear this as well." Said George as he reached over Draco to shake Fred awake. "Hey Fred we've got some explaining to do to ease our young Draco's fears. Come on Wakey, Wakey."

"What's going on" Said Fred while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Draco wants to know why we care about him."

"Oh, he doesn't know?"

"Nope, and I think we should help relieve his fears."

"Mmkay after you George."

"Draco" George started "Do you not realize how utterly captivating you are?"

"What?" questioned Draco "All Malfoy are born with good aristocratic features. It's in the genes."

"That's not what we mean Draco!" Said Fred with a snort "It's more that you have this presence about you."

"It's your air of confidence" supplied George "It's the way you can walk down the hall and people will move aside for you"

"Or that when you enter the room everyone becomes aware of your presence even if you don't make a sound. That's why we picked you."

"Well that and you are absolutely adorable when you are embarrassed!" Added George.

Draco blushed, which of course didn't help his attempts at not being cute. He didn't know what to say, so he said just that.

"The only thing you need to say is yes" Said Fred "After that we can figure the rest out as we go."

Draco thought for a moment and then he nodded his head.

The twins were ecstatic! They both grabbed Draco in a big bear hug and started to kiss his face like love stuck puppies. All of that stopped of course the moment someone bumped one of Draco's not quite healed bruises and he winced.

That immediately prompted the twins to set him down and look him over for other injuries. When they had deduced that Draco was, as he had been saying, just fine they decided it was time to track down some food.

**AN- Eh this is short and I can't decide if I like it or not. =/ I have a very nasty cold right now so that may be why this chapter seems off to me… oh well. Please read and review! =)**

**Oh and also a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are marvelous and your reviews make me smile and keep writing! Thanks for that. **


	4. Watching Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warnings: They are all in the story blurb. If you ignored them then that is your fault.

**Chapter 4:**** Watching Eyes**

It had been three very incredible days since Draco had agreed to be with the twins. Those three days had been filled with wonderful things. For example, on the second day when Fred and George had surprised Draco with a secret picnic down by the lake.

It was a chilly fall day but that had only given Fred and George and excuse to cuddle with Draco as they ate. After they were finished the twins and Draco had just sat around talking until the sun set. They then proceeded to look at the stars. At which point Draco had fallen asleep in their arms and the twins had carried him back into the castle and to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms before waking him up.

Or yesterday when Fred and George had ambushed him between classes, pulling him into a hidden alcove to snog his brains out. It had only lasted a few seconds but for those few seconds Draco was in heaven. Then the twins had smiled mischievously and pushed Draco out of the alcove, all disheveled from their kisses, and they all headed towards their respective classes.

It was true that as of now no one knew that the twins and Draco were dating and Draco wasn't even sure if he wanted anyone to know. It was as though if anyone knew then there relationship wouldn't be as exciting anymore. And Draco was sure that there would be some sort of scandal, as there always were with these kinds of things. Plus Draco sort of liked all the secrecy for some odd reason. It was if he and the twins were in a game of sorts and Draco enjoyed the hidden kisses and secret looks.

Also being the rather private person that he was, Draco did not mind the fact that no one knew about their relationship. It suited him just fine to keep it a secret. For now in Draco's mind, their relationship was perfect.

He was pondering these very thoughts as he walked from his transfiguration class to Intermediate Wizarding Laws. It was just there where he was ambushed yet again and pulled behind the bust of Sir Walden Crackleback, the most famous alchemist of 12th century England. The hands that had ambushed him belonged to none other than the very twins of which he had been previously musing about. Draco was suddenly pulled back against one of the twins' chests and had the other twin wrapped around him from the front. Thus cocooned he heard George whisper mischievously "Caught you again, Little Snake".

"Yes we did" Replied Fred in a similar fashion, while wrapping his arms tighter around Draco's waist. Draco could feel Fred's breath on his neck, and before he could say a word in reply he found his lips otherwise occupied. As Fred kissed his neck, George, who didn't want to be left out, claimed Draco's lips for his own. He pressed his tongue against Draco's lips looking to gain entrance as the kiss deepened. Draco conceded and gasped aloud when George attacked his mouth, tongues twirling, heat building, until Draco was about to burst. The two broke apart with a gasp just long enough for Draco to draw in a quick breath before George's lips were replaced by those of Fred's.

Fred's kiss was gentler, but no less heated. Instead of attacking, he coaxed Draco into a heated dance of tongues, lips, and teeth, before he too broke away for breath. As Draco tried to cool his heated face and tried to restart his regular breathing patterns he was treated to the sight of two mirror images kissing each other in a battle of dominance. Even Draco had to admit it was perhaps the hottest thing he had ever seen, and he had to drop his gaze to hide his blush.

A few seconds later he felt a hand grasp his chin and gently pull his chin up to meet two identical grins.

"Too hot for you little snake?" whispered George seductively.

"Why we'll have to get him more involved next time, won't we George?" teased Fred.

Draco could barely contain his blush, let alone reply to their teasing.

"Well I do believe it's time for class George" Said Fred with a smile.

"Oh all right." agreed George almost sullenly, "We wouldn't want Draco to be late for class"

With that each of the twins gave Draco one more peck on the lips and then they pushed him out into the deserted hallway and gave him a light shove in the direction of his class. Then with roguish smiles the twins both turned the other direction and headed down the hall, leaving Draco standing in the hall stunned and disheveled.

Pulling himself together, Draco shook his head with a small smile and straightened his normally impeccable uniform and hair before heading off to class.

Unbeknownst to the twins and Draco they were being watched from the alcove across the hall. In the hidden shadows of a suit of armor was a pair of eyes watching Draco, as they always had done. And these eyes, did not like what they had seen _their_ Draco do with a pair of Weasley's! The eyes watched as the twins left Draco in the hall. And they watched on as Draco straightened himself into the glorified image that he always represented. The eyes did not even miss the small smile that graced the lips of _their_ Draco, and the eyes were not pleased.

Draco did not notice the slender form of a Ravenclaw boy slipping from behind the alcove opposite of his and the twins. He also did not notice this very same boy following him all the way to his next class, before turning away and heading off to wait for Draco to exit the classroom once more, as the boy had always done. For he was captivated with the beauty and grace that was Draco Malfoy and the boy was always watching what was, in his mind, his possession. _His Draco. Not the Weasley's. _

Things were about to change, and not all change is for the better.

**AN: Hello my dear readers! (That is if there are any of you left =P) I hope your November was fantastic and I'm sorry for the month long wait for this chapter, but I was trying my hand at NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) and although I failed miserably at finishing it did occupy most of my time that would have been dedicated to continuing this tale. =P Alas I'm sorry for the wait and for the short length of this chapter but I promise more will come soon!**

**On another note I'm quite happy with the first part of the chapter but I didn't quite reach the level of creepiness I wanted for the second blurb. Oh well. Better luck next time! Also A GREAT BIG SHOUT OUT to my reviewers! You all are wonderful and you make my day! Especially those of you who suck up to me to get me to write more (SilverMoonMidnightSky83 =P). the sucking up really does help get me motivated! Thanks to all and I'll shut up now so you can go and review. **

Ps- I hope my spelling and grammatical errors aren't too horrendous but I wanted to get this to you guys to read so I only reread it once. . Sorry…


	5. Lost Things

**AN- I've been gone an awfully long time so without further ado- The New Chapter! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

It was calm Saturday evening of which Draco had not had enough of lately. His new relationship with the twins left him more and more preoccupied with them and less preoccupied with his studies. His grades were beginning to show it. So with that thought in mind Draco had stationed himself in a small, slightly crowded corner of the main library, at a table facing a window. The twins were elsewise engaged with detention for which they rightly deserved, or at least Professor Snape had thought. So Draco had the next 3 hours to himself while the twins spent their time scrubbing pink slime off the floor of the great hall which they had put there with one of their pranks.

Draco snuggled down into his overstuffed chair and let his eyes once more rest on the book in front of him. He found himself reading the same passage over and over again, not quite comprehending it as his eyesight fade and he drifted off to sleep.

If Draco had been awake he might have noticed the form of a young Ravenclaw boy quietly approaching his chair from behind. As the boy reached the chair where Draco napped, he carefully lifted his hand and stroked the hair of _his_ Draco. Draco mumbled something and shifted his position in the chair without waking. The boy lifted his hand again only this time to lightly touch the perfect swells that were Draco's slightly parted lips. He felt _his_ Draco's soft breath on his fingers as Draco exhaled and slowly inhaled again. He bent closer to study the perfect features of the Slytherin Prince. The long eyelashes and blond locks. The way his cheeks slanted into a perfectly angled chin. The way his eyes shifted under his closed eyelids as he dreamed.

And then two whispered words, barely audible except to someone who was very close: _Fred…. George_.

The Ravenclaw boy snapped away as if burned by the very mention of the twins he so despised. His prince, _HIS!_ Not those filthy Weasley's. The Slytherin Prince should not be consorting with two grimy Gryffindors. He would not allow it.

With one final glance at _his _sleeping Draco, the Ravenclaw boy disappeared between the bookshelves just as quietly as he had come. He had plans to make. And Draco slept on.

* * *

><p>After what felt like only a few minutes, (but had actually been hours) Draco was awoken in the most pleasant of ways. He was drawn from sleep by not one but two kisses. He woke, but only just, to see the twins hovering over him with soft smiles on their faces. Draco smiled in return, but he wasn't quite ready to wake up yet and so he let his eyelids fall closed again.<p>

The next thing he knew, he felt the book he had been reading taken from him and then he felt himself being picked up, no doubt by one of the twins, and carried. He snuggled into the chest of what he would later realizes was George and fell back to sleep, content that the twins wouldn't let anything happen to him.

* * *

><p>A few days later Draco began to notice things were going missing from his room. At first it was little things, like a bottle of charmed ink Severus had gotten him, or a sheet of his transfiguration notes. Then it was slightly more important things, such as his favorite potions book. Draco was currently in the hurried process of trying to find his tie before he was late to class.<p>

Of course he had other ties but this was his favorite. It was a dark green, that both of the twins seemed to like, and it had a small silver snake embroidered on the bottom of it. The tie had been a gift from his father when Draco had first began at Hogwarts and he was particularly fond of it.

_Maybe one of the twins has it._ Mused Draco with a small smile, _they certainly enjoy it enough._

Without another thought he grabbed another tie and headed to class, but not before he cast a protection charm on his locked door.

Draco met up with the twins later that day and they looked genuinely disheartened at the loss of Draco's favorite tie, but both swore they didn't have it.

"Has someone been in your room Draco?" asked Fred in a concerned tone. "Have other things been taken?"

"I've just misplaced a few things is all, my tie will turn up." Draco responded with an air of Malfoy dignity "Don't worry Fred, I can take care of myself."

Fred didn't look too convinced but he let the issue slide as Draco gave both twins a quick kiss and headed off for some much needed studying.

Unknown to the three in the hall, another was yet again watching. Always watching. And a furiously shaking fist clenched a brilliant green tie hidden in his pocket as the watcher stalked away.

**AN- blugh! I just don't write a good stalker. Is he creepy to you guys? I just don't know… Well please review if any of you are still reading =) Oh an a shout out to Seq for sending me a PM that got my writing butt in gear XD. Thanks.**


	6. Letters

**AN- sorry it has taken me forever to update. I wonder if I even still have readers at this point. I have rewritten this chapter 4 times and it still isn't quite how I want it but I've made you wait long enough and I'm tired of being frustrated with it. Sorry if it sucks.**

**On the other hand I have the 8****th**** chapter written and I am in the process of writing the 7****th**** chapter so I can connect the plot together. Be excited and expect those chapters relatively soon.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

"Today we will be covering the effects of Wormroot when added to different sleeping potions." Professor Snape drawled at the beginning of Draco's Thursday morning advanced potions class. Draco began to pull his note-taking materials from his bag as Severus continued to drone on about a topic that Draco had researched when he was 10. He may love his godfather, but he did have a way of droning on.

As he dug through his bag to find a quill, he spotted something odd sticking out from between the pages of his potions book. Pulling it out he found that it was a folded square of paper that Draco swore was not there before. He unfolded it quickly and laid it down on the table flat; making sure that his book was in font to cover up the fact that he was not taking notes.

Draco began to read.

_My beloved,_

_I have been watching you from a distance. Longing to touch your hair, feel your cheek. It is not right that we should not be together. We deserve each other. No one deserves to touch you but me. I must have you. I will have you. _

_ Yours_

_ A_

Draco scoffed. What a weird prank. Who in their right mind would think this was funny? Someone has been "_watching from a distance_". Well who wasn't, he was the Prince of Slytherin of course. "_Longing to touch your hair, feel your cheek_". How revolting. This must be one of his many Slytherin fangirl's idea of a joke. Slytherins do tend to have a twisted sense of humor. Thoughtlessly Draco crumpled up the parchment and shoved it deep into his pocket, immediately forgetting about it as Severus began to lecture on something Draco didn't already know.

* * *

><p>A few days later Draco received another letter from the mysterious <em>A<em>. This one showed up in his lap during lunch in the Great hall. Draco quickly glanced around to see if he could spot the culprit. Not noticing anyone suspicious, Draco pocketed the letter to read later.

He forgot about the letter till that evening as he headed back to his room. Once properly settled in the large armchair in the corner of his room, Draco pulled out the letter and began to read.

_My Beloved,_

_Today you brushed past me in the hall and it made my heart race. Why can't you see we belong together? Whenever I'm near you I feel complete. I cannot stand to have others near you. I long for the moment when it can be just us and you are finally rid of those vile Twins. Till then._

_ Yours,_

_ A _

This letter was equally as creepy as the first, and Draco was still unable to see the joke in all this. He had brushed past many people today in the Great hall alone. The clue obviously wouldn't let him figure out who the prankster was.

Scanning the letter once more Draco's blood almost froze in his veins. They knew. Whoever _A_ was they knew about the Twins!

_That's impossible! _Thought Draco, his mind racing frantically _No one knows about the Fred and George and I. We are so careful about keeping it a secret. _

Draco's thoughts quickly turned to planning mode, his Slytherin instincts and cunning all working towards a possible way to keep this contained. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of their relationship, but it would make thing more complicated. As of right now their relationship was fun and comfortable, full of secret kisses and hidden smiles. If people knew there would be judgment and hatred galore. And Draco personally wasn't sure there relationship could handle all of the public outcry from the other students. Draco had already been attacked by the twins brother, so who knew what else would happen. And if they broke up the Fred and George would still have each other and Draco would be left alone. And he certainly wasn't about to go back to that.

As Draco paced about his room he noticed something tucked under his pillow. Slightly flustered Draco ripped the pillow away and his heart almost stopped. There under his pillow was yet another letter.

_My Beloved,_

_The first time I ever saw you was down by the lake. You had fallen asleep with a book in your lap. That was also the first time I ever touched you. You skin was so soft and your hair so smooth. I feel as though I have not a moment to spare. I must have you now! I long to hold you, stroke your hair, and to kiss you. I need you. What do the twins have that I cannot give you? They are no better than I. Allow me to get rid of them for you. It will be my gift._

_ Yours,_

_ A _

To say Draco was worried would be a severe understatement. He was absolutely panicked at this point. How had the letter ended up on his bed? His room had multiple privacy and protection spells in place in and around it, so there was no way the letter had been put there via spell like the others. This letter would have had to been placed there. Meaning that _**A**_ _had been in his room!_

All of the pieces suddenly seemed to fall together for Draco. The reason he couldn't find his tie. The fact that things were missing from his room. The feeling of being watched. Someone was watching him. Stalking him.

And now they were threatening the twins.

Draco shivered, whether it was from the cold in his dungeon room or from fear, was not clear. He cast some quick shield spells and silencing spells around the room. He would have to research other stronger spells tomorrow to keep unwanted visitors away.

Shoving the panic that threatened to overwhelm him, into a small corner of his brain, Draco sat down once more and began to think. He had to keep not only himself safe but also the twins.

_Bloody hell! I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud, not a whiney, scared muggle! There must be something I can do._ Draco thought furiously. He was not used to feeling scared in his own room.

Grabbing a sheet of parchment he got to work trying to figure out a plan of action and making a possible list of who his stalker might be.

A few hours later he sat back and tried to rub the tiredness from his eyes. Exhaustion had been slowly creeping into his mind for the past hour until it had become very difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. Draco was frustrated. He still didn't have a plan and his list of possible suspects was terrible.

Draco looked over to his bed wearily and levered himself up with a sigh. _Stop being such a baby and go to sleep. You know enough safety spells and charms to keep yourself safe for another night. _Draco thought slightly disappointed by his inability to shake off the feeling that he was being watched.

Casting all of the safety charms he knew and strengthening the protection charms he had already cast, Draco slipped off his shirt and shoes, before climbing into bed still in his trousers. He didn't have enough energy to even change into his pajamas.

After checking all of the dark corners of his room once more, like a child searching for monsters, Draco eventually drifted off into an exhausted and uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>The following days found Draco wandering to and from class constantly glancing over his shoulder. His paranoia grew each passing day and he was getting very little sleep at night. The sleepless nights were beginning to show in the slow shuffling way he now walked and bags under his eyes.<p>

The twins had noticed something was wrong but they weren't sure how to ask Draco about it. He had been avoiding them the past few days and Fred was beginning to worry.

"George, have you seen Draco lately?" He asked one evening in the Gryffindor common room. It was late and all of the others had gone to bed except Seamus Finnegan who was snoring loudly in a large armchair near the back of the room.

"I have, he looks like he's been losing sleep. And he's jumpy." Replied George after a moment. They were both sitting on a sofa and George was staring lazily into the flames in the fireplace.

"What do you mean 'jumpy'?"

"Yesterday I came up next to him as he was leaving Transfiguration. He was the last to leave and so I thought I'd surprise him. He didn't notice me till I reached out for his hand and he jumped almost three feet in the air. He turned towards me and his eyes were so wide. He looked terrified. I pulled him into a hug and apologized but he pushed away and mumbled something about being late for class. I've not talked to him since." George explained somberly. Fred could tell he was worried as well. They had yet to see Draco so fearful and it was frightening to think of what had caused such fear in their stoic Slytherin.

"We need to talk to him." Fred urged after a few moment of silence. "We need to figure out how to help. I don't like seeing him so scared."

"I know. I hate it too. And I like having our Slytherin around." Murmured George as he pulled Fred up beside him on the couch.

Fred curled up and snuggled into his side, as George wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulders.

"We'll figure something out. Between the two of us we will protect him. He needs to know we won't let anything hurt him." George continued.

They both fell into a comfortable silence, each plotting out what they would say to Draco the next day. In the armchair Seamus let out an extra loud snort and muffled grumble combination before loudly rolling over and settling back to sleep.

**AN- I love feedback if you have any to give. Thanks. Also shout out to everyone who has reviewed and PMed to get me back to writing. I definitely owe you guys more chapters soon. =)**


	7. My Beloved

_**AN- Good Gracious! I had not expected any reviews for the last chapter, purely because I had been gone for so long. I was worried you all had forgotten about this story of mine. But then all of the sudden I had like 5 fantastic reviews within the first couple of hours after I posted. It was all very exciting. And then I got a wonderful review from HornyCorny and I decided I would post the next chapter early. Although you may hate me once you get to the end… Anyways…**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 7 **

The next morning came bright and cold, a perfect winter morning, with fog hanging low on the lake and grounds. Draco was currently in the library, a large armchair pushed into a corner so he could see the rest of the room with one glance. It had been two days since the last letter and he had been able to turn his panic level down to only slightly worried. Though he still felt as if he was being watched, thus the positioning of his chair.

Draco looked up from his book to scan the room, just as Fred and George walked through the door. Draco watched them as they made their way through the empty library and towards the chair in which Draco resided.

"Hello Draco." Said Fred quietly as if trying not to scare him away. Fred knelt in front of Draco's chair and placed a hand on his knee.

George took up position on Draco's left. "You know you can tell us anything right?" Questioned George.

Draco had no words to formulate a response, so he just nodded.

"Then what's wrong Draco?" pleaded Fred worry evident in his tone "You've been avoiding us for a week now, and you've been jumpy and scared. Just tell us what is wrong so we can fix it."

Draco just stared at the floor, unable to meet either of the twins' gazes. He had to do this. He had to be strong to keep them safe. And the only way to keep them safe was to keep them away from him.

Strengthening his resolve he finally answered after a period of silence. "I'm fine. I don't need any help."

"You obviously aren't fine, Draco." Responded Fred anxiously, "Just tell us how we can help you!"

"Draco you know we can protect you. Whatever is happening you don't have to be scared we can handle it." Added George.

"I don't need your help!" Snapped Draco, finally jerking his gaze off the floor. "I am quite capable of handling myself! I was getting on just fine before the two of you came along and I do not need you now. I can take care of myself!" Draco's voice had escalated throughout his outburst until he had yelled the last sentence into the death-like silence of the Library. Fred jerked his hand back from Draco's knee as if he had been burned. George came up behind Fred and laid a silent hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Well if that's how you feel about it then." Said George after a tense moment, breaking the heavy silence in the room, "Come on Fred, let's just go."

George pulled a hesitant and hurt looking Fred up and drew him towards the door. Fred glanced back over his shoulder once more at Draco before being pulled out into the hall. It was all Draco had in him not to break down and call the twins back. Call _his_ twins back.

In the once again silent library, Draco finally let his icy mask fall to reveal the torn features beneath. A couple of tears silently trailed down his face as he thought of what he had just done.

"It's the only way." Draco whispers to himself almost silently "I can't pull them into my problems, they will only get hurt. I work better alone anyways. It's easier to take care of only yourself"

It was as if saying the words out loud had finally made them real in Draco's mind. His face crumpled and his tears started to fall more fiercely, falling on the pages of the open book in his lap. As he looked down in an attempt to rub his eyes, his heart froze in his chest. There, lying atop the open book in his lap, was a letter.

With shaking hands Draco slowly picked up the letter and read it. On the card were just two sentences.

_Don't Cry, My love. Now you are all mine._

_A_

Draco forgot how to breathe. He crumpled the letter in his fist and slammed the book shut, leaving it behind in the chair as he fled the library.

Without much though as to which way he was going, Draco sped down corridor after corridor, trying to escape an enemy that he hadn't even seen. He finally managed to calm himself down enough to slow his frantic pace to a quick walk before stopping all together. He glanced around himself for any indication of where he might be.

One moment Draco was looking around trying to decide where to go and the next moment his had been grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty classroom. With a yelp Draco was pulled off his feet and he almost hit the ground, but the arms holding him jerked him upright and backwards before shoving him against one of the classroom walls.

"_Hello, My beloved" _

Draco stiffened in surprise and fear. This must be his stalker. This must be _A_.

Draco could almost hear the smirk in _A's_ tone. He shivered as his attacker breathed in his ear. And then began to nuzzle his neck. Draco struggled to break free of _A's_ grasp, but his efforts proved to be futile and _A _just tightened his grip on Draco's arms. Not able to stand his touch any longer, Draco slammed his head back at just the right moment and smashed into _A's_ face with an audible thud. He then used that moment to break free of _A_'s arms and Draco tried to reach the door. The door frame was almost in his grasp, but _A_ casted a spell and the door slammed shut in his face.

Draco had a stunned moment of frantic thought before he felt a hand knot in his hair and pull, _hard._ He was yanked backwards and slammed into the wall again, this time facing his attacker. He struggled harder, trying to break away. He twisted this way and that; trying not to panic, but his fear was almost tangible as his mind raced for something, anything to do. But _A's _grasp was iron tight as he jerked Draco's arms up above his head, almost hard enough to dislocate them.

Holding Draco's arms up with just one hand, and holding Draco against the wall with the force of his body,_ A_ leaned in close once more. And then he smiled.

"_Now that wasn't very nice Draco_. _You very nearly broke my nose." A_ hissed between clenched that comment Draco's mind stopped speeding along for a second, just long enough for him to notice the trickle of blood running down _A's _ face.

"_But now we're alone at last. No twins to take you from me."_ _A_ continued, using his free hand to stroke Draco's cheek.

Draco flinched away from his touch, but _A_ forced Draco to look at him with a tight grip on his chin. Then he jerked closer and attacked Draco's mouth in a harsh kiss. Draco tried to break free but _A_ held him in place as he continued to ravage Draco's mouth, his teeth ripping at Draco's lips till they bled.

Draco knew he had to do something to stop the attack, so he went for the only part of his attacker that was unprotected. Draco slammed his knee up into _A_'s groin as hard as he was able.

_A_ jerked back and crumpled to the ground in one fluid motion. Draco who had suddenly been released once more, wasted no time in backing towards the door, too wary to let his attacker out of his sight. He was stopped dead by the most bone-chilling and soulless laugh he had ever heard, coming from the hunched form on the floor.

"_You look like a Damsel in Distress, My love. All ravished and beautiful. Such a worthy prize to possess." _hissed _A_, before resuming his laughter.

Draco stared in pure terror at the hunched form, a shiver running up his spine. He had thought maybe such an outright display of rejection would at least make his attacker think twice before pursuing him again, but his actions had only made Draco a more desirable object in _A_'s eyes.

Draco whipped his previously forgotten and unreachable wand out of his pocket, and sent a curse flying at _A_. _A_ countered the curse with a wand that Draco had not even realized he'd had, before standing back up to his full height.

_"You are mine now, My love."_

_**AN- Oh No! A cliff-hanger. I feel so evil, but I have to keep you guys interested in the story. I hope you like it so far! I try not to disappoint. Also apologies for any grammar or spelling errors. I tried to catch as many as I could, but some always slip past me. **_


	8. Safety and Warmth

**CHAPTER 8**

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. But there is fluff. I hope it makes up for the wait, or at the very least that it is enough for you to forgive me. Enjoy.**

Draco wasted no more time before fleeing from the fight. As a Slytherin he had no qualms about running if it was to save himself. He flung the door open wide and fled down the still empty and now dark corridor, just narrowly dodging the binding spell that was thrown after him.

Draco did not stop running till he had reached the room of requirements. He skidded to a halt in front of the opening while screaming in his head _I require a place to hide and be safe._

The door appeared and Draco practically threw himself inside before slamming the door tight. As soon as it was closed the door automatically locked and bolted itself in at least 7 different places from what he could see. And then, as Draco watched, the door shifted out of focus before vanishing completely.

Inside, there was a large comfortable looking armchair and an old warn out end-table. The room was small and lit by a cozy fire in the fireplace set in the left wall. The walls themselves were a deep soothing blue, which seemed to be both at war and yet oddly at peace with the deep burgundy armchair.

But Draco himself was past the point of complaint. He just wanted to be safe and as far as possible from _A._ So far the room had granted both of his requests. Draco huddled into the chair, shuddering intermittently. He glanced towards the door and whispered "Don't let anyone in but Fred and George Weasley." The air in the room shifted, as the room seemed to accept his request.

Draco sank deeper into the chair with his arms wound tightly around his legs. His body was wracked with a bout of shivers, '_probably from shock'_ the small part of Draco's brain that was still thinking coherently supplied. It had to be shock, for the small fire was managing to blanket the room in a comfortable level of warmth.

Draco's mind raced with a million thoughts and fears all at once, so many that he was lost in their swirling vortex, unable to see the room around him even if he had the will to try. His eyes grew heavy with the effort of sorting through the unrestrained feelings and fearful thoughts pounding his subconscious. Draco strained to keep his eyes open, and his body alert in case his attacker came back. But it was all too much and he eventually drifted off into an uneasy and stressful sleep, due partly to the lateness of the hour and the trauma he had endured. He was soon lost in a myriad of nightmarish scenarios his mind inflicted upon itself.

Again and again he was forced up against walls and onto tables and chairs and even into beds by his tormentor. Every time he tried to speak, to yell, to fight, but he was unable to move. He had to endure the onslaught of _A's_ lips against his, over and over.

That was until Draco was jerked from his nightmares, eyes flying open, wand in hand, by an unknown figure. Draco's sleep muddled and confused mind refused to comprehend that the figure in front of him could be any other then the tormentor of his dreams: _A_. He tried to fight the figure but his body was already shutting back down from the stress of it all, and he lost hold of his wand and his body began to fall forward towards the unyielding floor.

Draco felt himself being caught up in a pair of strong arms that wrapped around his torso, and pulled him close to another's body. He tried to struggle, sure in his thoughts that _A _was here to attack him again. But his movements were sluggish and inaccurate and he only succeeded in whacking what seemed to be a shoulder, and it was not a very hard hit at that.

All of it turned out to be too much and Draco found himself being dragged into darkness once more.

* * *

><p>The next time he awoke it was slower and more peaceful. He awoke gently, as if rising up from a calm pool, his mind slowly drifting into consciousness. The first thing Draco recognized was that he was warm. The next was that there was someone's body wrapped around his. This made Draco start in fear, which in turn made the arms flex and pull him closer to what he now noticed was a chest. Another warm mass, disturbed by Draco's movement, pressed itself closer to Draco's back.<p>

Tilting his head up a bit from his new vantage point, Draco was surprised to find that the person wrapped around him was none other than George Weasley. Shifting a little in George's grip he was able to crane his head around enough to see that the warm mass curled into his back was Fred.

Lightly, Draco shuffled about a bit until he was once again curled into George's chest. He knew that eventually they would both wake up and eventually he would have to tell them what had transpired, something that he was not very keen on at the moment. Draco did not want to relive the horror of the past few hours.

So instead he opted to snuggle deeper into George's chest as he felt Fred wrap an arm around his waist. Safely cocooned in between the twin's bodies, Draco felt safe. He felt loved. He felt protected, and those feelings were enough to allow him to settle his mind once more and drift back off into oblivion.

Because in a few hours he would have to relive what happened and tell the twins. And Draco was sure it was going to be a mess.

**I have not abandoned this story. I repeat, I have NOT abandoned this story, nor do I plan to. I will finish it, I promise, so I would appreciate your patience. Some things have recently happened in my life that held a lot of my attention, and sadly, this fic was left off to the side. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was rather short, and I'll try to get the next chapter up relatively soon. Review if you would like, I always appreciate the positivity!**

**-Sam**


End file.
